Definitely A Mismatch
by DawnRulz
Summary: He was a tennis prince and a popular playboy. She was the exact opposite. How did they end up together? AU, OOC R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**_ Hey guys this is my first ever RyoSaku fanfic! This idea was actually my BFF's! So I'd like to thank her..._

_I'm not all that sure about the story so review every so I know what you think!_

_You're free to give any suggestions/ ideas_

**_Happy Reading!_**

* * *

><p>Summery: He was a tennis prince and a popular playboy. She was a klutzy, stuttering nerd. How did they end up together?<br>Read and find out!

Genre: Romance/ alternate universe

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Definitely A Mismatch<span>**

_**Another Day**_

It was a beautiful start of spring at Seigaku High School. A certain dark green haired boy, with cold, cat like golden orbs had a scowl decorating his face while everyone were excited for their third year. But to him it was mere torture. Today was no different to him than any school day. He particularly chose a seat next to the window at the end of the room and next to an empty chair. He gazed out at the outside world and thought of tennis, his only passion, and challenges ahead. He thought about all the new tournaments he could enter now that he was seventeen.

He looked up with no interest as a man in his thirties entered the room silencing everyone. But his happiness did not last long as the man himself started babbling. So the boy closed his sharp gold eyes and resumed to stare out of the window. He was thinking about his bed back home, with soft pillows and his Himalayan cat, Karupin lucky as it was, was probably sleeping in HIS room right now.

He was brought back to reality as he heard a "THUD". He looked at the empty seat that was now occupied by a girl. She was average looking, with really, really long auburn hair tied in twin braids. She was wearing one of those nerdy, dorky glasses, when every girl wore contacts. She was definitely NOT going to be one of his girls.

Not that he really wanted to date. It's just he agreed to go more out of annoyance than interest. But who could blame him? He had the looks and a super career. So obviously, he had a lot of girls after him and all of them were gorgeous, being the son of a former legendary tennis player and a huge pervert, Nanjiroh Echizen and having his own fan club he just couldn't refuse his fans. But he never really bothered to stay with one girl for more than a couple of hours.

Echizen Ryoma glanced at the board as the teacher was cleaning it, he only caught one word. Sa. With that piece of disturbance, he drifted off. He was woken up by a sweet quiet voice.

'Hi. I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno' The girl next to him said. To which he replied with his signature 'hn'. He studied her face but the dorky glasses were in the way. It was obvious she was a nerd. At least she wasn't going to be one of his crazy fangirl, imagine sitting next to one of them. He just wanted the classes to be over, so that he could go practice. Little did he notice the girl flushing with anger and irritation.

So thus began another story on another typical day, of another pair with nothing in common. A prince and a nerd. Or is she?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><em>AN I know its short, but it was just how they met. So expect longer chapters._

_Do review, it makes the updates faster!_

XOXO  
>Dawn<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**AN: Sorry for abandoning it for so long! I thank each of you for reviewing, it meant a lot! :) I was searching for a book when I found this half written chapter, so I decided to continue that!**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Definitely a Mismatch<strong>

_**Deals **_

The rest of the morning passed in a blur to Ryoma. He was starving by the time lunch break rolled by. He went to his locker to get his lunch box only to find that it was not there; only a can of half empty ponta can and books. He was angry at himself for forgetting to bring his box. Knowing that the cafeteria was busy with too many students, he headed to the vending machine and grabbed the can of his ponta. He bought some chocolates and another can of ponta for good measure before heading over to his tree, the one he usually spent his breaks with no one disturbing.

**-CRASH- **

Ryoma first felt something warm and soft across his cheek; then cold seeped through his front. He opened his eyes only to find huge deep chocolate brown orbs staring at him. It was the new girl, Saku- something. Suppressing a groan and a shiver he got up slowly, after she had gotten off of him, annoyed in embarrassment thankful for his Fila cap that covered his red cheeks. Her face resembled a tomato as she softly apologized stuttering as she did so.

Composing himself, Ryoma stood up straight, a foot taller than her, glaring only to find her staring at his now purple shirt. Ugh that's what he felt before; the ponta had spilled through his white school shirt. He cleared his throat to get her attention quite disturbed about her open ogling (and a little smug too) only to find tears streaking down her cheeks. Never having to deal with crying girls (he fled every time he saw Nanako watching sad movies), he raised his hand to show her that he meant no harm.

"I'll make it u-up t-to you-u. Any- anything. I'l-l get-t you-o a new-w shi-irt or get the st-stains out or ma-make you lun-luch or" the brunette stuttered still crying.

"Alright, stop that." Ryoma said. "Just get me some lunch and we'll call it even." He said, his hunger increasing with the word _lunch. _A smile graced her face as she picked up her large glasses that were on the floor.

"I have-ve extra lunch in m-my locker." The brunet said and Ryoma followed her already regretting this. She took a bento box from her locker. 3-27 he noticed, not that he cared or anything- just observing.

"Here you go um Echizen- san?" the brunette said handing over the packed box.

"Aren't you having some?" Ryoma asked, feeling a bit guilty if he was depriving her of food or something.

"No. I'm not hungry, heavy breakfast." She replied, her stuttering not appearing even once.

"Hmm" Ryoma said before leaving her.

* * *

><p>Ryoma was sleeping under his favorite cherry tree after just having finished the food. He had to admit it was a delicious meal consisting of many traditional Japanese dishes. He returned to his class just in time. He placed the box on her desk before the teacher walked in. As usual he didn't pay any attention opting to gaze outside so he wouldn't fall asleep. Before he knew it the classes had ended and he was free to go practice tennis.<p>

Ryoma was the captain this year which meant he was responsible for the entire team and he didn't like letting someone down; especially himself. The Seigaku team was undoubtedly good so he supposed he didn't have much to worry about. He made the team run laps before pairing them up randomly after finishing a quick match with Momoshiro who was the vice- captain. The practice lasted almost three hours before he dismissed the team.

* * *

><p>It was a golden twilight; Ryoma was all packed up to return home when he heard an unmistakable soft voice. He was shocked to see that she was speaking tensely in fluent English; accent and all not stuttering even once.<p>

"You know Emma, I can't tell grandma _that._ She'd absolutely freak out."

"Yes I know I'd have to tell her sometime but not _now._"

"I'll think about it. Enough of it now. How was your day?"

It was frustrating for Ryoma to listen to the half conversation. Apparently the new girl had a secret she didn't want to tell her grandmother, Sumire Ryuuzaki, his coach. He felt like an idiot eavesdropping like that but what happened next made it worthwhile.

"You know Em, I met your idol. Yes, yes. **The** Ryoma Echizen. Your former crush or whatever." She giggled. Ryoma cleared his throat making the brunet drop her phone in shock. She gave a deer caught in the headlight expression with a dark red blush.

"I-i-i-t's not wha-a-a-t-t-t it sounds lik-k-e" She said her stutter appearing in full force. "Please don't tell anyone whatever you've heard." She begged. It was a dumb thing to say, thought Ryoma, admitting guilt without knowing what the other person had heard. He sighed, he could work it in his way.

"You're gonna have to buy my silence." Ryoma smirked almost evilly as her eyes widened at his perfect English.

"Money?" she asked with a worried face almost ready to faint.

"Well I have plenty of that. But there is something _you_ could give me…" He trailed off but took pity on her since her eyes widened even more and blushed darker, both impossible in Ryoma's opinion.

"Lunch." He paused as he saw the brunet look underneath her glasses; hopeful. "For an entire month." She nodded probably thinking of some easy food. "What you'd brought today; not sandwiches or other western food." He clarified so that she wouldn't get him his mom's favorite food.

"Ok." She agreed quietly somewhat _happy_. Weird girl, he thought. He leaned in closer, his lips at her ear.

"Mada mada dane." He walked away with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Ryoma reached home only to be greeted by his father's loud lewd TV program and lecherous laughing. He concluded that no one else was home. With a well aimed sock at his father's face his ran to his room ignoring his father's screams. As expected Karupin was sleeping on his pillow and greeted him with a lovely purr and a lick. He did his homework after reading some manga when his mom called him down for dinner. As they ate, much to Nanjiro's amusement, Rinko was scolding Ryoma like a kid for forgetting his lunch. He told her that he wouldn't be taking lunch because he had something else going for the month.<p>

As Ryoma lay in his bed after a shower, with Karupin snuggling close to him, he couldn't help but think all was right in his world. Little did he know there was a storm brewing in the name of one Sakuno Ryūzaki!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it everyone... did u like it? Hate it? Any guesses as to what Sakuno's hiding? Should I continue it?<strong>

**REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts. You guys are the best :) sorry if there are mistakes… :o**

**DEFINITELY A MISMATCH  
><strong>

_**A Secret is Revealed**_

The following week was a busy one for Ryoma. He had two freshmen with a lot of talent the team could use; he had to supervise the tryouts and make sure the field didn't turn into a war zone. The first week was always difficult because the newbies needed to be put in their place, few cocky team members needed to be reminded of the rules after their local victories of the summer. The highlight of his week was his lunch. He admitted to himself that he was going to miss those when the little arrangement ended.

It was Friday evening when coach Ryuzaki called him in for a quick word as he was packing his stuff. He walked in with an air of indifference into the clubroom.

"Well Echizen, what are your thoughts on the new team?" Tsumire Ryuzaki asked as soon as entered, shuffling a bunch of papers in her hands.

"Adequate." Ryoma replied not elaborating.

"As you know, you're going to have to choose the 'regulars' soon. Any progress?" The stern coach enquired.

"I haven't made a final decision yet. But Momoshiro and I have a few ideas." Ryoma gave a vague answer.

"You still have until next week to decide on that." She stopped looking at the papers and gazed up. "I have a request regar-" She stopped as the door opened. Ryoma was irritated at the interruption. He turned back looking at the new girl blushing and waving sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry grandma." She said apologetically.

"Sakuno, how many times have I told you to knock?" Tsumire sighed. "You never listen, anyway." She glanced at Ryoma. "This is Ryoma Echizen, the boys' _tennis captain_ and a _tennis prodigy_. They call him the _Prince of Tennis. _I'm sure you've heard of him in America too. In fact he used to stay there before he came here." Tsumire stressed on his accomplishments and looked at the young brunette critically- almost accusing her of something.

Ryoma had never heard her speak that much on anything apart from yelling orders. He felt a little proud as she enlisted each of his accomplishments like that. He felt like he was missing some inside information since the coach was never one to talk so openly about private matters.

"Echizen, she's Sakuno, my granddaughter from America." Tsumire said curtly. There was an awkward silence before _Sakuno _ran away in tears.

"Coach, you were saying…?" Ryoma prompted.

"Ah yes. Sorry about that. I believe she is your classmate too?" Tsumire asked casually to which Ryoma just nodded. "She was good at tennis when she was young; her parents died very young and I raised her till she was ten. Then she moved to America with her aunt and uncle. They passed away in an accident a couple of years ago and she went to a boarding school where there were some complications…" She trailed off as though telling an interesting story to a toddler. Ryoma had no idea where she was going with this; telling him this private story didn't sound right to him but he was curious as to why his extremely closed off coach was telling him.

"I wanted her to come back here so that I could keep an eye on her and get the crazy ideas she has lately out of her head." Tsumire paused. "She has it in her head that she will be a chef and open her own restaurant or at least a bakery." She said it as if it was somehow offending. Ryoma felt it was unreasonable. Her cooking, _if _it had been her cooking his lunch, was quite terrific. If she wanted to pursue it as a career then she should be allowed to do so.

"Now, Echizen, what I want you to do is, try to influence her to see the wonderfulness of tennis. Befriend her, try to show her that her childhood interest is still an option for her." Tsumire said, not really giving him an option. "I'm glad to see that the captain position isn't wasted on you. You're doing a good job of it so far." She said softly with a grim smile on her face.

"Thank you." Ryoma said not really knowing what to say.

"You better leave now. Think about what I said." Tsumire said dismissing him.

* * *

><p>Ryoma couldn't stop thinking about Sakuno on the way home. He didn't agree with his coach on this. He tried to imagine what it would be like if someone forbade him playing tennis; it just wasn't possible. If she was half as passionate as him, she probably had other plans to pursue her dream. Was that what she was talking about with her friend when he overheard? He shook his head letting his green bangs fall on his eyes. He couldn't downright refuse the coach's request; he had no trouble saying "no" to people. On the other hand, he couldn't ruin Sakuno's dream either. He hated being in between others problems.<p>

That night his mind was elsewhere as he ate dinner. His mother and cousin were concerned, asking him if everything was alright. His dad though, was teasing that it was probably girl troubles and he wouldn't know what to do since he was still _undecided. _His family knew that his 'playboy' persona was just an act to get fangirls stop stalking him. His father too slightly became worried since Ryoma didn't once hit him with a smart- ass comeback or even comment. He quietly went to his room thankful for the sleep that over took him instantly.

* * *

><p>The next morning he woke up feeling better, having come up with a brilliant plan. He passed the day like any other Saturday; reading manga, watching TV while fighting with his dad for the remote, catching up on his school work and doing his share of chores.<p>

Ryoma was enjoying his quite Sunday, watching TV peacefully with Karupin curled beside him on the couch. His parents were out on an errand and Ryoma was basking in the silence. It was a perfect morning until Nanako told him to get some groceries soon, if he wanted lunch. That's how he found himself at the super market, grabbing things written in the list Nanako had given. He could swear she had placed them in such a way that he had to go to the other side after each item. He was heading to the billing counter but was stopped.

"Ryoma!" He heard a voice from behind. It was Sakuno; he didn't know what to do. He just nodded at her.

"Um, can we talk somewhere?" She asked, fiddling with her basket, looking down at her shoes. She finished her shopping quickly and they walked outside. They sat in the café inside, placing their orders.

"So talk." Ryoma said after a couple of minutes of silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did u like it? Let me know what you think<strong>… **this isn't the only secret, if some ppl like drama, there's a lot coming in the future… **

_**REVIEW**_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Nope they still don't belong to me **

**AN: Thanks to whoever read the last chapter and **_**Guest**_** for pointing out the whole wrong chapter thing XD I apologize to those who read the wrong chapter, that was embarrassing... **

**Happy Reading! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Definitely a Mismatch<strong>

_**Stupid Meet Stupider**_

Ryoma was quickly losing his patience as the brunette in front of him kept fidgeting. She would raise her head, blush then look down at her joined fingers on her lap. It was annoying but somehow didn't have the heart to give a rude remark or comments he surely would given, had it been someone else and that confused him. Finally she spoke up.

"Um, I know my grandma has probably told you to keep an eye on me or something." She started in English, probably to ensure no one heard it. But her voice was so low, Ryoma himself found it difficult to catch her words.

"Hm." Ryoma hummed noncommittally.

"She also might have told you I have no interest in tennis and have a different set of goals, right?" She asked hesitantly, biting her lower lip.

"She might have mentioned you want be a chef." He said taking a sip of his soda.

"I'm sorry you got thrown in the middle of this. You are under no obligation to do anything my grandma wants you to. I'll just tell her that you've been trying to do whatever she wants you to but I'm stubborn and we'll never tell anyone of this." She said hurriedly most of which made no sense.

"Stop. Coach Ryūzaki wants me to get you interested in tennis again. She seems to believe that when you see how 'amazing' tennis really is you'll play again or something..." Ryoma said. "But I don't think that. If you truly have no passion for something there's no way you'll excel at it. If you want to be a chef then go ahead, let no one stop you."

"Thank you, Ryoma. The thing is, I already have a scholarship to a culinary school in America. I just need to be eighteen to attend that college. So I'll be here only for this year. "She said beaming.

"I suppose it's all settled then. I'll just tell the coach I'm not doing it." Ryoma said standing up and paying for his soda. She did the same and left with a wave.

* * *

><p>Ryoma took the bus home, cursing his father for buying the house practically in the middle of nowhere. He also briefly wondered if he should have pointed out that Sakuno was heading in the wrong direction for her house but didn't bother. Didn't want people thinking he was going soft or worse caring.<p>

Ryoma opened the door, directly heading towards the kitchen to drop the groceries. He regretted it instantly; pressed against the counter was Nanako kissing her boyfriend, who wasn't exactly a secret she _thought_ she was carefully keeping. Everyone knew about it but kept quiet still waiting for Nanako herself to reveal it.

"I'm putting the groceries here, Nanako. I'll be in my room, call me when lunch is done." Ryoma said nonchalantly. He got an interesting reaction; the couple broke apart jumping a foot high. Nanako attempted to hide her blush with her hair but the blond loser guy was smirking in a way Ryoma didn't like. At all.

"Thank you for the groceries Ryoma and yeah, I'll call you when the food's ready. He's, um, he's just leaving." Nanako said uncharacteristically idiotic. The loser left as though on fire at Ryoma's glare which his cousin had yet to notice.

"Nanako, are you dating _that_ loser?" Ryoma asked incredulously.

"He's just shy." Nanako tried to defend but was fanning herself furiously. Ryoma didn't think so.

"I'll help with the food. I'm hungry." Ryoma said as he washed some vegetables. They both decided to make pasta. "I don't like him." Ryoma said offhandedly as they finished eating.

Ryoma headed to his room to play some video games as he was on girl over load today and not in a good way. He played till his parents returned home late in the evening with dinner. He didn't sleep well that night; he was restless.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ryoma was almost late for practice. The coach rarely made it to morning practice so it was his job as captain to ensure the players didn't slack off. The session finished as usual and they all headed to the locker room. On the way to class, Ryoma saw an unusual scene.<p>

It was Sakuno outside the gate with the blond loser holding her hand with his thumb rubbing on it before she yanked it away rapidly and going to class. Ryoma felt an unfamiliar emotion within him. At least he had been right; that loser was bad news. Now to tell that to the two girls who were being played. Not easy.

Surprisingly, there was a bento box in the usual spot. Ryoma raised an eyebrow at the blushing girl next to him, she looked away. His gain; the poor girl didn't even know he had heard nothing major that the coach didn't already know. For the first time in life, Ryoma realized, what this new feeling was. The loser wasn't just a perv; he was a pedo too, apparently. Shaking his head, he passed a note:

_Who was that guy you were with earlier? R.E._

Sakuno looked over it twice before she started writing...

Ryoma was jealous; he had no idea how to deal with that (except ending the blond creep) because he didn't know what was causing it. When he read her note he wanted to punch something, preferably the blond loser.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it… I'm just building up something; I kinda have a plot too. The whole hand holding thing with Sakuno happened to me in a jewelry shop. Needlessly to say, I high tailed out of there not buying a thing. <strong>

**Short chapter but hopefully I'll update soon... **

_**REVIEW :) **_


End file.
